


Master Chef

by Quinythepooh



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinythepooh/pseuds/Quinythepooh
Summary: Description: You are trying to make dinner for the boys but Axel keeps distracting you in all kinds of different ways. One thing leads to another and you almost burn the dinner cause you got carried away.
Relationships: Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Umbrella Academy Imagines





	Master Chef

Oscar and Otto has gone off somewhere to occupy the time before dinner was ready, Axel of course stayed behind to "help" me with the cooking. I hadn't noticed he had changed until I went to get some ingredients from the fridge, on the way back I realized Axel was only wearing a shirt, boxers, his gloves, boots and an apron. I set down the ingredients and slap his ass causing him to jump a little and say "Jag brukar göra det." (I usually do that.) and he stops what he is doing to turn and slaps my ass "Axel stopp måste vi laga maten." (Axel stop we have to make the food.) "Starta inte saker du inte kan avsluta." (Do not start things you can not finish.) he says and chuckles before going back to helping me. "Jag kan avsluta. Di spelar alltid smutsigt." (I can finish. You always play dirty.) I say and Axel smirks before stopping once more and bringing me into a kiss, "Jag behöver en paus." (I need a break) Axel says and moves away from the kitchen, I continue to prepare our dinner making sure to leave some with no sausage for me. All of a sudden I feel Axel behind me, he runs his hands from the bottom of my skirt to under my skirt and rests his hands on my waist. He puts his head in my neck a whispers "kanske du behöver en paus också." (Maybe you need a break too.) "Jag önskar, men jag måste avsluta maten." (I wish but I have to finish the food.) "mat kan vänta." (Food can wait.) Axel says as he starts to massage my ass, "Ok." I say breathlessly and Axel smirks, I turn the stove off well what I think is off and turn around so I'm facing Axel. He keeps his hands on my ass and brings my body closer to his, he connects our lips in a kiss.

"Gudar du är het, Jag kan inte tävla." (Gods you're hot, I can't compete.) Axel says and I respond "Men du kan tävla, du är hetare än jag är." (You can compete, you're hotter than I am.) "Jag tror inte det." (I don't think so.) Axel says and before we can continue the conversation I lock our lips again, Axel moves us until my back hits the wall. He keeps his hands on my ass and tap signaling me to jump, which I do and lock my legs behind his back and he shoves me back against the wall. As he pulls away from the kiss, he grabs my bottom lip with his teeth biting into it, I moan and he smirks. "Vi kan inte vara för långa, dina bröder kommer snart tillbaka." (we can not be too long, your brothers will return soon.) I say breathlessly as Axel starts to kiss my neck, instead of responding he bites into my sweet spot causing me to arch my back and moan. "Jag tror att de kommer att förstå." (I think they will understand.) "Axel Jag menar det, vi har saker att göra." (Axel I mean it, we have things to do.) "Ja,tycka om jag gör dig." (Yes, like me doing you.) Axel growls against my neck, he goes back to marking my neck and the top of my chest, one of his hands travel from my ass the bottom of his shirt which I decided to wear today. "Detta kommer av kattunge." (This comes off kitten.) "Men vad händer om de kommer tillbaka tidigt." (But what if they come back early.) "Du måste bara vara tyst." (You just have to be quiet.) Axel says and takes off my shirt, he then continues his assault on my chest which is now mostly uncovered, his hand goes back to my ass and lands a smack to it. The smack makes me jolt forward, further into Axel's assault, just as he is about to take off my bra we hear the front door open. Axel doesn't remove his grasp or his mouth, in fact he raises my body up just a little so he can nip and suck directly under my bra. "Axel vad i helvete, täck upp eller gå till sovrummet." (Axel what the hell, cover your or go to the bedroom.) Oscar says and before Axel can take his advice Otto says "vad brinner?" (What's burning?)

I push Axel off of him and hear him growl but disregard it and run to the stove, looking down I realize I didn't turn it off all the way. "Knulla! Ax du fick middag bränna, Vi måste få något att äta." (Fuck! Ax you made dinner burn, we must get something to eat.) I yell and turn to Axel when I see his smirk, I remember that I don't have my shirt on so I walk over to him and slap his chest before bending down and getting the shirt I was wearing. As I stand up Axel smacks my ass and chuckles "Jag sa till dig, kan inte avsluta." (I told you, can't finish.) Oscar and Otto laugh as my face burns up, "Jag antar att du inte kommer att göra något annat ikväll." (I guess you will not be doing anything else tonight.) I say and walk back to the room we have been sleeping in, adding a little more of a sway to my hips then usual. I hear foot fall behind me and know that Axel is following me, we get to the room and he shuts the door behind me. Grabbing a hold of me, his head slips into place against my neck and he whispers "Jag vet inte vad du tänkte, men du har en lång natt framför dig." (I don't know what you were thinking, but you have a long night ahead of you.)


End file.
